The goal of this proposal is to provide a venue for the evaluation of biomedical text mining tools via the shared task paradigm, particularly tools with relevance to problems in biocuration. Biocurators will help define use cases and desired functionalities; stakeholders will come to agreement on task definitions, data sets, and evaluation metrics; text mining teams will then work on these consensus tasks and come together to share their results and gain further feedback from biocurators.